


"Baby Steps" - Naked Cuddles

by CreativeHowl



Series: Whizzvin - 30 Days of Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Falsettos - Freeform, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), M/M, Musicals, falsettos revival, musical theatre, sex marathon, whizzer is a kinky bitch, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHowl/pseuds/CreativeHowl
Summary: Whizzer Brown had always been needy when it came to things like this. Always, ALWAYS desperate for a good fuck. Luckily, Marvin was somehow always able to top himself, to constantly satisfy Whizzer's needs with just a bit of communication, love, and lube. But, a few months after the two got back together, things got...repetitive. Not necessarily boring, but not the same exact thrill that they used to have. Whizzer was desperate to fix that, so one lazy Sunday morning, he suggested something that would completely catapult their relationship in around a month.





	"Baby Steps" - Naked Cuddles

Whizzer Brown had always been needy when it came to things like this. Always, _ALWAYS_ desperate for a good fuck. Luckily, Marvin was somehow always able to top himself, to constantly satisfy Whizzer's needs with just a bit of communication, love, and lube. But, a few months after the two got back together, things got...repetitive. Not necessarily boring, but not the same exact thrill that they used to have. Whizzer was desperate to fix that, so one lazy Sunday morning, he suggested something that would completely catapult their relationship in around a month.

Marvin had an arm wrapped around Whizzer's naked body, barely even awake himself. Whizzer was laying on his side, stomach pressed against Marvin's own side as he was holding his lover, hand tracing small shapes on Marvin's bare chest to let him know he was awake. The two had basically passed out after fucking the other night, so they were still naked, a bit groggy, and dirty. Marvin finally found the strength to slowly open his eyes, gazing down at Whizzer with an adoration that couldn't possibly be described. Whizzer shifted his eyes to meet Marvin's and let out a deep, tired chuckle. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer~" 

Marvin rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the trace of a smile that found its way onto his lips. "If I remember correctly, you're the photographer, not me..."

"Ah, but I could always teach you. Then, I could have Polaroid after Polaroid of us fucking" Whizzer snorted, then yawned softly, clenching his hand into a tight fist before spreading his fingers out again and rubbing Marvin's chest.

"Until someone finds them and holds it against us forever" Marvin hummed.

"Alright, Negative Nancy. Besides, would it be much news to anyone we know that we fuck?" Whizzer planted a soft kiss on Marvin's shoulder. "I'm sure the lesbians have heard much more than they'd care to..."

"Who knew, you could make me so loud even the neighbors could hear?"

"Everyone, Marv. Everyone knew."

"Oh, whatever" Marvin grumbled, then slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. But as soon as Marvin began to stretch and yawn, Whizzer groaned and pulled Marvin back down to spoon him. Marvin threw his leg over Whizzer's hip, wrapping him up in his arms and whispering in his ear. "You're needy when it comes to cuddles. Have you realized that?"

"Guilty as charged." Whizzer yawned. Marvin chuckled quietly, smirking and kissing Whizzer's cheek lovingly. He nibbled at Whizzer's earlobe and kissed his neck slowly, causing the taller man to let out a soft groan. Whizzer then flipped around so he was facing Marvin, staring into the strikingly blue eyes that seemed almost electric. "Hey, Marvy?~"

"Yes, _princess_?"

Whizzer fought a blush as he spoke slowly. "We need thrill...don't we?"

"Mm?" Marvin sighed, a bit confused by the question.

"I mean, I love love. I love being adored by you, and held by you. Those goddamn arms are gonna kill me someday. But...there was one thing we had right before." Whizzer explained.

"That Mendel should never be allowed to sing, ever?"

"That too" Whizzer laughed. Karaoke night was one of the only things they did in 1979 that was anywhere near a date, and often (though Whizzer had to do anything and everything to convince Marvin) they'd invite Trina or Mendel to go with. Jason would be there sometimes, but he never really sung. He would just sit in the corner and pretend not to know what 'Deepthroat' was about. After all, the wrath of Trina was never far, and he'd hate to see Whizzer's ass above the mantle.

"So...are you saying I'm not doing it for you anymore?" Marvin lowered his voice, cautious and slow.

"No! No, for God's sake, Marvin, that's not true and you know it!" Whizzer's eyes widened as he shook his head, comforting Marvin's thoughts. "I mean, obviously! You had me screaming last night, after all~"

"Wait, so, I'm confused. What are you saying?" Marvin let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm just saying, we should try new things. Sometimes...well, it's so nice to have every inch of me adored and kissed and teased, but sometimes I just want you to fuck my brains out" Whizzer put bluntly.

Marvin wouldve said something witty in response, but he didn't. He went silent, thinking over what his lover just said. Was Whizzer telling him that he wanted the old Marvin back? That he wanted to be fought with, fucked without mercy on the floor until he bled, and then left alone without an inch of aftercare? But Marvin swore he'd change, and he thought everything was fine...

Whizzer broke the silence, with a quiet whisper of "I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Marvin still didn't reply. "Marv, it's called moderation. I don't want 1979, but I also want you're dick so far up my ass I can't see or think straight!" He sighed, calming himself. "Okay, okay. How about this? We'll do a borderline sex marathon, okay Marvin?"

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "How the hell does that even relate to-"

"Hold on! Hold on." Whizzer interrupted. "Every day for a month, we'll do something new. We can start off slow to ease into it, and then later on we can get to some really kinky stuff. I think it'll help our relationship."

"It's a long shot, but..." Marvin thought. "Alright, sounds fun. But what about work? I can't exactly call into my job and say 'yeah, I can't be there, I have an appointment at three to fuck my boyfriend senseless'."

Whizzer laughed, kissing Marvin's nose. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, hold me, Daddy~"

Marvin rolled his eyes. Whizzer flipped back over and Marvin moved his leg again, holding him close.

"We need to shower. You know that, right?" Marvin giggled. 

"Marviiiin" Whizzer whined in response. "You're so comfyyyy..."

"Oh, fine. Just a little longer, okay?"

"I love you, Marvy~"

"I know."


End file.
